An arrow launch platform or arrow rest launcher is a part of an arrow rest in a modern archery bow. An example of an arrow launch platform is a cantilevered structural element that supports the arrow in all orientations (e.g., up, down, left, right). The cantilevered element is commonly referred to as the launcher.
Existing arrow launchers are of uniform thickness, and can be made from a variety of materials including solid steel, spring steel, polymers, composites, and laminates. The thickness of the launcher is selected for a variety of reasons. For example, a uniformly thick launcher (e.g., greater than 0.03 inches) may be provided for very rigid hunting applications where the arrows tend to be heavier. A uniformly thin launcher (e.g., about 0.012 inches to 0.008 inches) may be provided to comply or yield under the dynamic load of a launched arrow, and then return to its original form.
In mechanical arrow launchers, the sudden stopping of the rotating mechanisms by which the launcher is mounted causes the launcher to oscillate like a diving board. These oscillation cycles work-harden and fatigue the launcher at the mounting end, eventually resulting in failure. This happens in spring steel materials and even in composites and laminates. To prevent this, a thicker and heavier launcher may be used, but this does not offer the flexibility (yielding) of the thinner launcher for lighter arrows, making them less accurate. The problem has also been addressed by adding an additional shorter launcher underneath the uniform launcher, much like a leaf spring.